supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Oso polar
Oso Polar (Polar Bear o White Bear en inglés; ''ホワイトベア Howaito Bea'' lit. Oso Blanco en japonés) es un enemigo originario del [[Ice Climber (universo)|universo Ice Climber]]. Es una especie de oso polar que usa pantalones cortos rosados y gafas de sol. Sale en montañas, e intenta derribarlas para hacer perder una vida al jugador. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Junto a Topi, es un enemigo de la 10ma. etapa: Montaña carámbano que custodia las plataformas. Su función es aplastar y hundir la montaña mientras el jugador escala. Es un poco complicado derrotarlo porque es muy pesado y cuando el jugador choca contra él será enviado muy lejos por su gran potencia. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Oso Polar :Esta extraña bestia aparece cada vez que los gemelos Ice Climber se toman un respiro en sus escaladas. Cada brinco que da este oso siempre erguido provoca un terremoto y causa que la montaña se desplace hacia arriba si los escaladores se caen de la parte inferior de la pantalla, se hundirán en una sima sin fondo. Por motivos desconocidos luce pantalones cortos rosa y gafas de sol. :*''Ice Climber'' Inglés :Polar Bear :This bizarre beast appears whenever the Ice Climbers take five during their ascents. Each leap the upright bear makes causes an earthquake and makes the mountain scroll upward. If the climbers fall off the bottom of the screen, they'll drop into a bottomless chasm. For reasons unknown, it sports pink shorts and sunglasses. :*''Ice Climber'' (10/85) Galería Montaña Carámbano (etapa) SSBM.png|Oso Polar en el nivel 10 del Modo Aventura en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Oso Polar SSBM.png|Oso Polar visto más de cerca. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En el escenario La Cúspide, cuando aterriza en el mar, Oso Polar caerá encima del escenario, hundiéndolo parcialmente. Oso Polar SSBB.jpg|Oso Polar en La Cúspide de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El Oso Polar es un enemigo más del Smashventura. Su único ataque es causar un terremoto de buen alcance dando un salto. Es un enemigo muy resistente y además posee Inmunidad hasta cierto punto; sin embargo, es muy vulnerable a los ataques de fuego. También cuenta con un trofeo. Galería Donkey Kong junto a algunos enemigos en Smashventura.png|El Oso polar junto con Donkey Kong y dos Chomp de fuego en el Modo Smashventura. Zelda junto a un Oso Polar SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Un Oso polar junto a Zelda. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90x :Oso Polar :Este oso polar suele vagar por ahí sin rumbo, pero a veces decide intervenir para desestabilizar el combate... ¡literalmente! Porque salta en el aire y cae a plomo, causando un terremoto que sacude la pantalla y hace daño a todo aquel que esté en el suelo. No le gusta el calor, ¡así que atácalo con fuego! En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate El Oso Polar vuelve a aparecer en La Cúspide, luego de que este escenario se ausentara de la cuarta entrega de la saga. Caminará por el escenario, cumpliendo la misma función que en Brawl, de ser un elemento de fondo de escenario. Shulk junto al Oso Polar en La Cuspide en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.jpg|Shulk junto al Oso polar en La Cúspide de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Elementos de escenarios